


Victor Vale's Conquest

by orphan_account



Category: Vicious - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, in which eli is a slut for victor's cock, main character death is not victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an AU where Eli and Victor don't want to kill each other on first sight, Victor wants something from Eli before he can make his peace.  They go to a club.





	Victor Vale's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is victor topping eli and then killing him.

Victor didn’t care (that Eli was half his soul). 

 

Eli didn’t care (that Victor was half of his). 

 

Victor hated him, wanted him to die for killing EO’s but… something deep in his chest was rotten and bitter and it was  _ all Eli’s fault _ .

 

The bass dropped and Eli was scrambling to find purchase on Victor’s hip. Victor could feel his hardness. 

 

If he imagined Victor was going to give him any control over the pleasure he would receive from Victor tonight, he was dreaming. 

 

It had been a very, very, long time since he’d had sex so it wasn’t going to last long, last time Victor fucked Eli he’d just turned into an EO and I had been breathless with despair. Victor had thought he was dead and he had killed him but no,  _ Eli Ever was immortal _ . 

 

“Can I take you home?” Eli whispered in his ear. 

 

“Depends, can I fuck you like old times?” Victor grinned and let his breath ghost over Eli’s ear, “you want that don’t you? You want my cock inside you?” 

 

Eli groaned wantonly. Victor hadn’t expected him to act like such a  _ slut _ . 

 

Then again he’d been perfectly willing the first time around. Victor didn’t think that Eli had really enjoyed himself with Serena at all. Maybe she’d even forced her will on him. Victor tried not to think about that now.

 

Victor pressed a rough kiss to Eli’s lips. There was a back room to this club, they could do it fast and dirty back there or he could talk Mitch into taking Sydney somewhere for the night. Mitch probably had an idea that Victor was gay. He’d heard Victor moaning Eli’s name several times in his sleep, another reason to not sleep.

 

Victor leads Eli to the back room. He found them a nice little alcove where there didn't seem to be any spit out come or used condoms. He pressed Eli against the wall and pressed his mouth against Eli’s. Victor took Eli’s lip into his mouth, sucked on it, nipping and biting as he went. 

 

Eli gave a little groan. He tried to take Victor’s hips and grind them into his own but Victor stopped him. He pushed Eli’s hands above his head. Victor’s power was begging to be unleashed. Here was not the place. 

 

“Give me a little,” Eli begged. 

 

“No, you’ll scream.” 

 

Eli bared his neck to Victor then, “c’mon i'll even give you a little pain to work with.” 

 

Victor muttered something that sounded something like ‘sadistic asshole’.

 

He just barely touched the dial and bit deeply into Eli’s neck. Eli gave a filthy moan. Victor flipped Eli so Eli’s back was facing Victor’s chest. 

 

Victor made quick work of Eli’s pants and boxers. He pulled out a small packet of strawberry lube and didn’t bother with a condom. 

 

Eli groaned as Victor slid a finger into his entrance, knuckle deep. Eli’s sweet spot wasn’t hard to find, and he stimulated it just a little. 

 

Eli’s cheeks flushed and Victor pushed farther into him. 

 

“You haven’t done this since last time have you?” Victor asked, only it was a rhetorical question. 

 

“It’s a sin.” Eli ground out. 

 

Victor added another finger and scissored his fingers inside his former friend, “Don’t go all holier than thou on me Eli, I have a gun.” 

 

Eli let out a wicked laugh at that. Victor laughed too, because apparently Eli thought he wouldn't use it. 

 

Victor’s own cock was painfully hard in his slacks. Why had he worn these stupid things anyway? 

 

He added a third finger to Eli’s entrance and he groaned something filthy. 

 

Victor unzipped his pants and fished himself out, pressing his mushroom tip to Eli’s pliant ass. 

 

He kicked Eli’s legs out farther and pushed into him. They both sighed Victor wasted no time in railing his nemesis. He pushed harder and harder, into Eli. Eli met him stroke for stroke, slowly, Victor turned the pain up on Eli. 

 

It was a gradual process, he concentrated on the place where they were joined and just barely nudged the dial on his power. 

 

“More, more!” Eli panted. 

 

Victor hummed and gripped Eli’s hips and the only sound was the _slap_ _slap_ of Victor’s hips on Eli’s ass. 

 

Victor felt his climax building, and from the way Eli was grinding on him he knew Eli was getting close too. 

 

Victor had half a mind to spill his seed into Eli. Let him feel how wrecked he was going to be when Victor was done using his body for pleasure. 

 

Eli gave a half moan, and Victor reached around and jerked Eli through the aftershocks. 

 

Subsequently, it wasn’t long after Eli came that Victor pulled out, stroked himself with deft fingers against Eli’s warm ass and groaned his release. 

 

They dressed and Victor kissed Eli, “I hope you’ll understand this,” he said cocking the gun and shooting Eli in the head six times. 


End file.
